La misteriosa Reina
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, actual Rey de Espadas fue notificado que encontraron a un ciudadano que poseía el signo real y estaba bendecido por la magia de los relojes. El noble quería conocerlo por él mismo, quién sería su nueva Reina, Yao, el Jack del muchacho... no parecía del todo feliz, es más, estaba algo perturbado, y bueno, el Rey también lo estaría cuando conociera a su Reina. USxUK.


Volví, me inspiré en esto por la actualización de "El retrato del Rey" de mi Solitudely sexual :3, te lo dedicaría pero sé que odiarás el género, en serio, no leas ;O;.

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** La suerte de un Rey xD. Au cardverse.

Alfred F. Jones, actual monarca del prospero Reino de Espadas estaba con la sonrisa más brillante en el planeta, sus guardias lo habían encontrado, al ser que sería su prometido, en el sector noreste del reino, en una pequeña casa llena de hermanos y una madre humilde y amable, encontraron al ser que posee la marca que lo declaraba como la indiscutible Reina de Espadas. Sintió hervir de emoción, suspiró con ímpetu, tenía una y mil historias para contarle a aquel ser que le estaba destinado, no sabía siquiera de qué sexo era mientras se encaminaba hacia él, fuera quien fuer sabía que lo amaría, es una conexión eléctrica la que se tiene. Se imaginaba a un hombre guapo ni muy alto ni muy bajo de linda sonrisa…

O quizás una chica de lindo cabello y ojos penetrantes luceros que lo dejarían sin respiración. Estaba siendo escoltado junto a muchos guardias y junto a Yao que parecía tener una sonrisa nerviosa, él ya sabía cómo era la Reina, y parecía algo perturbado… el Rey le hizo guardar silencio de su apariencia, decidió verlo por sí mismo. Pasó los barrios siendo saludado alegremente por la multitud, aunque los guardias pedían que se alejaran de la autoridad real, y fue cuando llegaron a la casa, miró a Yao que tragó con fuerza y señaló la puerta de la casa mientras se llevaba las alargadas mangas a la cara como presagiando el final de las eras, el Rey soltó una risa elegante y suave para dar unos cuantos golpes a la casa.

Esperó unos segundos… sintió una voz masculina que parecía tener… no muy buen humor, luego, la puerta se abrió como si todo el mundo retumbará. Alfred miró al ser que salió de aquel acogedor hogar, los ojos eran neutros y apagados, con el cabello rojo, ni siquiera un poco impresionado por su grandiosa presencia, Jones parpadeó un par de segundos, no era su guapo chico con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo pero… no estaba mal, era guapo en el sentido más retorcido de la palabras. El chico pelirrojo frunció las cejas.

– ¿Así que tú serás mi preciada Reina? –el chiquillo alzó la vista, apretó los labios con completo desinterés.

Alfred quedó perplejo, era un insensible, su Reina era un ogro.

–No soy yo… su majestad, me llamo Scott, soy el hermano de la futura Reina. –tenía tantas expresiones en la cara en ese momento, pero el Rey no podía vislumbrar alegría. –Enseguida le traigo al moco…a la Reina. –suspiró y entrecerró un poco la puerta, Alfred miro su fiel reloj esperando con paciencia.

Scott como dijo que se llamaba bajó. Y vaya… trajo consigo a un hermanito menor de unos diez años. Alfred le miró suavemente y tomó sus cabellos para chasconeárselos, Scott pareció empujar al chiquillo desganadamente hacia el Rey mientras le tendía un papel. El Rey sonreía, era un niño lindo con curiosas cejas y cabello dorado. ¿Acaso él le mostraría quién era su Reina? el muchacho frunció las cejas e hizo que el Rey se agachara con una carita que el noble no resistió, demasiado adorable para su resistencia, el monarca asintió con una risa prolongada y deliciosa, suponía que el pequeño le iba a contar en un secreto dónde estaba su Reina… pero el pequeño…

El pequeño lo tomó del rostro y le besó, Alfred abrió los ojos como espantado, impactado y moralmente alterado, se alejó sin ser brusco con el niño riéndose un poco. O sea… era un tanto incomodo besar a un niño que recién conoce…. ¡esperen, él no se besa con niños! eso es lo raro, el chiquillo le miró seriamente y Scott Kirkland lo alentaba con un pequeño gesto de manos desinteresado desde el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

El monarca buscó consuelo en los ojos de su Jack con una sonrisa algo extrañada, como si alguien quisiera pasarse de listo con él. La cara de Yao era un horrendo poema satánico… fue cuando lo comprendió, su real cabeza le crujió y su bella sonrisa se deshacía en su boca. El pequeño niño de encantador y lindo rostro se paró derecho como pudo y frunció sus cejas tratando de parecer serio, agarró el papel que le había escrito el pelirrojo.

–Su al-alteza… me llamo Arthur Kirkland, soy… soy quien ha sido escogido por el reloj y el destino, por favor hago lo que se le plazca conmigo, soy vi-virgen. –

Al Rey se le desencajó la mandíbula, el chico pelirrojo sonreía satisfecho, bueno, era de esperarse, él había escrito el hermoso papelito de presentación hecho con las palabras más finas que su lengua malvada y venenos podían concebir. Alfred estaba atravesando su trauma moral más grande mientras el pequeño le tomaba la mano, oh dios, no, no. Un niño… de diez años… y en cuatro meses se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de confirmación.

Cuatro meses para tener relaciones con un pequeño ciudadano delicado y sutil. NO. NO.

El chico le miró tirando se su manga, Alfred tiritaba y le miraba de forma desencajada. El inglés volvió a sacar un pequeño papelito, el escocés se llevó una mano a la boca para no reírse, era en el único momento que cambiaba su malvada expresión, como si se divirtiera con esta, el pequeño cejón de cautivantes ojos verdes suspiró y tragó aire para declamar el papelito sin trabarse en palabra alguna mientras no soltaba la mano del Rey que sentía suavemente como la magia del pequeño muchacho se funcionaba con la suya, excitándolo. Alfred se sintió que moría cuando se dio cuenta que lo excitaba un NIÑO.

–Sé gentil, tú serás la primera vez de esta Reina… –volvió a leer el papel con un suave sonrojo el pequeño.

El Rey puso la mirada en el cielo. ¿Por qué, por qué él?

**N.A:** Y eso, pobre Rey… tendrá que lidiar con un pequeño Arthur como Reina, e influenciado por Scotty no creo que nada bueno salga. Espero que les gustara, sería lindo ver algo así, yo sólo vi una imagen de Carverse donde Arthur era un niño súper lindo siendo abrazado por un guapo Rey Alfred, morí de moesidad. Para que vean que no he dejado el USxUK, el verdadero amor no se olvida (?)


End file.
